『Sayonara』 to the Snow Princess
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: A homeless girl wanders around town simply looking for food and water, yet everyone turns her down. Eventually Watari and L take her in. But when it's her time to leave, someone refuses to let her go. What will be the consequences for his obsession? \\ OC [completed]
1. Chapter 1: Yuki

**I do not own **_**Death Note**_** or L. **

**And I never will.**

* * *

**{**_YUKI_**}**

* * *

"Sir."

"Yes Watari?"

"On the third monitor there appears to be a girl outside." He set down his tea and glanced up at the third screen. What appeared to be a girl was indeed banging against the hotel door. It was difficult to see the exact details of her face from her scarf. But he could see that she had long dark hair.

"Can you turn on the audio please Watari?" He asked. The elder did as directed.

"Please, someone help me! Please!" The girl's cries were growing weaker by the second. Soon she crumpled to her knees against the snowy ground. "Please." She called out once more.

"Watari, send her inside." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure L?" He continued staring at the monitor. Watari quickly went outside and opened the doors for the girl. L watched as she practically collapsed into the old man's arms and allowed him to drag her into their room.

"What is your name?" L asked without turning around.

"Yukihime," she answered. L raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea.

"Your name is 'snow princess'?" The girl sneezed then unwound the scarf from around her neck, revealing an almost perfectly pale face. Yet there was a bright scar that ran through her eyebrow. It was like a splatter of red paint on a blank canvas. It just didn't belong.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you alright Miss?" Watari asked her.

"I-I don't know." She quietly answered. "Who are you two?"

"I am Watari, and he is Ryuzaki." The old man answered. The girl gave a small but pained smile.

"Thank you. You were the only ones who have opened the door for me." Yukihime fell to the floor suddenly. "I haven't eaten for days." She murmured. Watari immediately left to get more food.

"Where did you get that scar?" L asked. Yukihime slowly looked up at him. The man who truly unique looking, with large eyes and skin the same complexion as her own.

"I fell." She simply explained. Watari came back with a sandwich for her. "Thank you Watari-san, I can't thank you enough." The old man warmly smiled. The girl secured her scarf again. "I must get going now. Thank you for the kindness."

"Oh, ma'am you don't have to leave now."

"I don't?" She innocently asked.

"No, stay as long as you need to, it's alright. We can take care of you." The girl bit into her sandwich.

"Thank you again Watari-san, and you too Ryuzaki-san." Another small smile painted the girl's lips. L turned around and finished off his tea.

"It's no problem Yukihime-san."


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**{**_STAY_**}**

* * *

Yukihime awoke on the couch instead of the floor. When her eyes focused to the darkness of the room she saw that L was hunched over his computer, yet Watari was not there. She stretched her arms above her head. "I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did. Five hours and twenty-four minutes ago to be exact." L promptly answered. He continued typing away on his computer. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Saka Yukihime." She answered. She folded the blanket and stood. "I guess I should be leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay." L stood also.

"No, stay. I see that you are in trouble." He focused an intense stare on her. "You are dangerously underweight." Yukihime nearly fell to her knees again from the intensity of his stare. "I would like to help you."

"But I should really leave Ryuzaki-san." She murmured. She tightened her loose-fitting jacket around her torso. L took a step closer to her.

"Yukihime-chan, please?" She looked back up into his darkened eyes.

"I guess I can stay for another day." A very brief smile lit his face.

"Thank you Yukihime-chan. You may go back to sleep now if you wish." She nodded and laid back down on the covers.


	3. Chapter 3: Desire

{_**DESIRE**_}

* * *

Yukihime placed her empty tea cup beside L. "Thank you for the food and tea, and letting me stay another day Ryuzaki-kun. I should leave now." L suddenly pulled the girl down, she gasped. "Ryuzaki-kun, I shouldn't bother you anymore." He tilted his head forward.

"Yukihime-chan, you are not a burden to me. You can stay as long as you like." She looked down.

"No, it's not that. It's…"

"What is it?" She stepped back from him.

"My step-brother must be after me. I don't wish you get you in trouble."

"Tell me what has happened Yukihime-chan." The girl sat down on the floor next to him.

"My situation at home isn't very well. I had to leave a few weeks ago, and my step-brother is most likely looking for me."

"Is it your step-brother who has caused these problems for you?" She simply looked at the ground. "You seem to have a habit for sitting on the floor." She looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you have arrived you have sat on the floor more than the couch."

"I'm sorry. I don't have much furniture at home." She admitted. L then moved from his chair and crouched in front of her. "Would you mind if I asked you why you sit like that?"

"If I don't sit like this than my deduction abilities are brought down by 40%." He blankly answered.

"That's odd." The girl murmured, but then she smiled. "I guess we both are not normal in our own ways." L nodded.

"You practically are not." Yukihime raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Your face," he murmured. She impulsively touched her face directly above her scar. "I can't describe it." She then smiled.

"My step-brother had once told me that I sort of resembled Yuki-onna. I just don't have blue lips." She fiddled with their thumbs. "I understand what you mean Ryuzaki-kun." She straightened her back a bit. "I would say the same about how you look."

"I was once told that from the way I look people would avoid me if I ever went out into public." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed slightly.

"Don't say that. I've never seen someone who looked like you before." L had noticed she solemnly said he was not good looking.

"My apologies then Yuki-chan." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head and stood.

"I want to leave now. Please?" He suddenly grabbed her arm again. She gasped. "Ryuzaki-kun, would you please let me go?"

"No." He muttered. He pulled her down again. "Stay here. Would you please Yukihime-chan?" She nodded.

"Only for another day, then I must leave." He nodded also.


	4. Chapter 4: Unforeseen

{_**UNFORESEEN**_}

* * *

Yukihime's head was in slightly more pain than usual when she woke up. "Ryuzaki-kun?" She said upon awaking up.

"Yes Yukihime-chan?" She sat up. The room she was in was smaller and darker. And there was also only one computer in the room, which L was crouching in front of instead of sitting in a chair.

"Where are we?"

"We will be momentarily out of the Kanto region of Japan. I had to move you while you were asleep." Yukihime immediately stood.

"You're scaring me Ryuzaki-kun." He gave her a sideways glance from his laptop.

"I am scaring you?" She nodded and looked around the room.

"You took me somewhere without my consent." She softly said. L had expected for her to be angry, but she was still talking gently to him.

"My apologies again Yukihime-chan." He said. The girl nodded and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to solve this case. There are mysterious sudden deaths of criminals going on here."

"Oh, I've heard about that." She looked down. "Ryuzaki-kun, I'm kind of hungry." He handed her his plate of cherry cheesecake, though it was already half-eaten. "Um, Ryuzaki-kun, can I have real food?"

"I don't have any at the moment. We will have to wait until Watari gets back." He began typing again. Yukihime rested against the nearby wall.


	5. Chapter 5: Leave

{_**LEAVE**_}

* * *

When L had briefly left the room Watari entered with another sandwich for Yukihime. She gratefully took it. "Is Ryuzaki-kun alright Watari-san?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"He had taken me here while I was sleeping when I told him that I wanted to go home today." Watari sighed as he poured her a cup of tea.

"He seems to have suddenly grown an obsession over you I'm afraid." She abruptly set down her cup.

"I'm sorry. Did you say he is _obsessed _over me?" Watari slowly nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"He has not let you step outside the past few days, and this is the first time I know of where he wasn't in the same room as you. This is very unusual for him." Yukihime slowly stood.

"Should I leave then?"

"You may leave anytime you want to. But I advise that you address Ryuzaki-kun before you do." Yukihime nodded. The old man left the room promptly as L reentered.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm going to leave now Ryuzaki-kun. Thank you for taking care of me." She gave him a quick hug around his middle. The man completely stiffened. "Goodbye now. I wish you well on your case." She walked out the door before he could reply. Watari walked in when he saw Yukihime leave through the monitor.

"Did you say goodbye to your snow princess, L?" He casually asked. L shook his head.

"Did you tell her to leave?"

"Yes. You could not have held her captive L."

"I understand. Thank you Watari." The older man nodded and poured him his own cup of tea.


End file.
